


The Coward Sorcecer

by BanannaMagica



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Constantine is officially a bottom move on thnks, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I don't know what I'm doing but ok, I think this is furry????, M/M, Porn with Feelings, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanannaMagica/pseuds/BanannaMagica
Summary: John Constantine is a British bastard, anyone knows that. But also he is a coward when we speak about matters of the heart. And King Shark won't let him run away.
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark, King Shark/Constantine, Sharktantine
Comments: 21
Kudos: 194





	The Coward Sorcecer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I don't have any clue of wtf I'm doing, so I hope this works! Or something.
> 
> I posted this terrible fanfic in MundoYaoi in my mother tongue, Spanish (https://mundoyaoi.forumfree.it/?t=77630012 link no for SPAM but if someone prefere reading this in Spanish), and it was translated to English by a dear friend.
> 
> I wrote this at 6am in three hours with barely 4 solid hours of sleep, four Oreo cookies and a cup of tea in my body, so please I beg your mercy.
> 
> Nothing left to say. Thank you.
> 
> ★•★•★•★•★
> 
> Explicit sex, the characters aren't exactly like the original (I think) and the writer thinks she's funnier that she really is. Sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC Comics and have been created by Alan Moore and Stephen Bisette (John Constantine) and Karl Kesel (King Shark). I don't have any right or power over them, I'm just vibing and living my truth withouth commercial aim. 'Cos nobody would pay for this.

He normally put out his cigs in the ashtray with the exact ammount of strenght to barely extinguish them, but this time he practically smashed the cancer stick against the crystal, destroying the fragile charred paper and lightly burning his fingers against the still-hot ash.

He groaned as he shook his hand in the air, trying to alleviate the slight burn a bit, and then placed his elbows on the window ledge, burying his face in his hands in a gesture of utter defeat.

Taking advantage of his hand's current placement, he slicked his hair back, combing it with his fingers, and finally raised his head enough to look to the window over the gap between his wrists.

In truth, the scenery the city offered wasn't too interesting: the neighbouring building block ,with all its lights off.

As a matter of fact, the only way he had to distinguish the open windows on the facade was given thanks to the streetlights below, because that night, the sky was completely moonless. 

It wasn't like he was utterly interested in his neighbour's lives, but for a second his mind had crossed the thought that if perhaps, he were to live out a scene right out of "Rear window", he would maybe forget for a while about his own life

And if that scene didn't involve breaking a leg and contemplating murder, all the better for him.

Before that line of thought, the very John Constantine had to furrow his brow and turn to look at the empty bottles on the table. Oh wait! There was a gulp of Jack Daniels left in one of them. He smiled to himself and reached for the bottle's neck, drinking its content before smashing it on the nearest wall.

What a surprise, but the sound of broken glass and the idea of cleaning that mess afterwards wasn't solving any of his problems, but rather making them worst.

He grunted again- god knows how many times he had done that tonight, and decided to leave the broken bottle in last place of his to-do list. Perhaps it would've been much easier to pick up the shards of glass right in that moment as to not worry about them later, but it was even easier to take out a new cigarette and lean out the window to smoke once more.

He found himself reliving the terrible events that had preceded those last few days, now tinted with that terrible mix of alcohol, self-pity and a lack of sleep anyone would discourage when facing a tough situation when, all of a sudden, the door of the apartment was smashed open.

With the half-consumed cigarette hanging on the edge of his lips, he turned arround ready to face a possible robbery, but instead of a guy with a ski mask waving a loaded gun , what he found was an impressive shark man .

It looked like King Shark had ran up the stairs for twelve floors, judging by how his chest raised and lowered with a deep rhythm. Constantine didn't have to think for long to picture that mass of flesh and teeth stopping in front of the elevator, pressing the button and growing impatient over the surprising sluggishness of the device. He probably had smashed the elevator's panel before running up the stairs, but at that point the sorcerer felt a pang of pity for not having been able to see King Shark in that slow elevator, with two of his fingers marking the rhythm of the cabin's music.

He had to come back to reality when the intruder started walking towards him, with his sharp teeth clenched and a facial expression that indicated that he was clearly not in a good mood. Probably because of that elevator, he thought.

Well, no, Constantine knew the elevator had nothing to do, but dreaming costs nothing.

—¡Constantine! —roared the shark, forcing the sorcerer out of his own thoughts for good.

Of course, King shark didn't give him time for an answer. Constantine had a sharp greeting, with a good dose of irony, right in the tip of his tongue, but as his surprise guest took him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the other side of the room, he forgot it completely.

It was related to being like a fish out of water, or something along the line.

His body slammed against the sofa, which avoided any injury, but what it didn't avoid was that both the sofa and him ended up on the floor. With a sigh he attempted to regain his composure. He saw his cigarette on the floor and managed to pick it back up, but when he took it to his mouth he found out it had been put out during the fall, so he threw it to the side accompanied with yet another groan.

He stood up in a somewhat wavering manner, not only because of the effect the whiskey had on him, but of course, because of the blow. Looking at King Shark, he pointed a finger at him , breathing in to throw a couple phrases at him, but yet again he found himself interrupted , this time not by being flung across the room like a rag doll, but by a nausea that ended up making him stain the floor with his vomit.

—God damn it —he uttered as he recovered from the spasms and gagging, cleaning his mouth with his sleave —When have I eaten peas?

—For the love of...

King Shark massaged the temple of his nose,to call it something, since it is quite difficult to describe a shark man's anatomy- and approached Constantine again, this time to pick him up. Not to throw him against the wall a second time, but to take him, princess style, to the bathroom, where he gently placed him in the bathtub.

He exited the room for a while and came back with a glass of water, offering it to Constantine, who took it and began drinking slowly, taking the bitter taste away from his mouth. Meanwhile, King Shark put the lid on the tub and opened the faucet, and while the bathtub began filling with water, the hands of the son of the Shark God started to undress the sweaty, lord-knows-what-of stained clothing that Constantine was wearing.

—What are you doing? —muttered the human, who wasn't really opposing to being undressed by a villain.

—Right now? Trying not to bite your head off —King shark spat out those words while making a ball out of Constantine's clothes and leaving it on the sink —You look horrible.

—You say that because you're jealous of this —Constantine smiled, while circling his own face with his hand.

—Jealous? —the shark let out a chuckle, that had a slight hint of anger and bitternes in it —Of course, you're dign of envy. With those black circles under your eyes, stained with your own vomit, reeking of alcohol and tobacco and with a sweaty, greasy hair. Totally irresistible.

—See? Just what I was saying.

—You disgust me, Constantine —again, it looked like he was spitting out his words.

—Splash splash —was the brittish eloquent answer, accompanied by a couple of well, splashes of water, directed to the shark.

—I swear I don't understand you —Now King shark was only sighing while sitting next to the tub, looking clearly unhappy to the naked man in it. —. You're capable of fooling demons and manipulating even God, but then you run and hide inside a shitty rented apartment when you have a small fight with someone you're romantically involved with.

—Oh, that's right —John lost his gaze in the water. —You think he'll kick me out when he sees the state the house is in?

—You say it because of the clothes thrown everywhere, the broken bottles, the upside-down sofa, the ashes and cigarette butts all over the windowsill, or the throwup on the floor?

Constantine made a laugh-like sound and settled on the tub. He pressed his head against the wall's tiles and closed his eyes, listening to the water pooling arround him. He was just about to fall asleep, but his guest sighed and he forced himself to half open his eyes and look at him.

—Are we not going to talk?-

—It's surreal that King Shark is the one being mature and reasonable —he complained.

—At least even you can recognise it —said the shark man with a smile that allowed him to see all of his frightening teeth.

—Mind passing me a cig?

—How many have you smoked tonight?

—Almost none, really. Just nineteen

—So almost a whole pack

—Exactly! Just one to sing bingo. C'mon, be a good shark and bring it to me —he asked, puckering his lips.

As an answer, King Shark gave him a small tap on the forhead with his index finger, releasing it from the thumb to give it a sling-like effect, and smile anew when he saw Constantine bringing his hands to his forehead all of a sudden to rub the afflicted area.

—You said you loved me, sorcerer.

—I say a lot of things, you can't expect me to remember all of them.

—John! —this time, King Shark struck his fist against the tub, creating a crack on it that ,however, didn't phase Constantine. The glass of water that had been left in a corner fell to the ground, breaking instantly into four big chunks. —Either you take this seriously or I'm leaving 

—Fine, fine —Constantine rubbed his face with his hand for a second. —. Look... we were fucking. And in the euphoria of the moment sometimes you say things that...

—Ah —the other one interrupted —. so that's why. You said you loved me simply because you were on cloud Nine.

—But, darling, thats such a big compliment for you! —resolved Constantine, happily —Well, so that's it, mystery solved. Thanks a lot for stopping by and getting me into the bathtub.

King shark, however, didn't seem all to happy with the agreement. He stood up, yes, and Constantine truly thought for a split second that he would be left alone again, but instead of that, the shark took him out of the bath and hung him over his shoulder, and without listening to the whining and kicking coming from Constantine, took him like he was, naked and wet, all over the house to throw him to the bed.

—What exactly are you doing?! —exclaimed a slightly humilliated necromancer while turning arround to face King Shark.

He began having an idea of what the other man was doing when he saw him taking off his pants, but even then he managed to accumulate enough composure to fight for a little longer. That''s why he picked up ohe of the bed's pillows and threw it to his face, stopping the shark man's movements for a total of two seconds.

The gaze he gave Constantine made him shudder with a mix of fear and excitement, and it was enough to make him stay quiet and unmoving on the bed, without anymore object throws, until King Shark was completely naked before him.

—I don't know what you intend to do —he could know pretty clearly —, but you won't be able t.

—Oh, won't I?-

King Shark got into the bed, on his knees, and in front of Constantine. He took one of his hands and, opposing the small-to-no resistance from the human, made it rest on his chest and guided it so that his fingers slowly traced over his torso.

When one thought of a half man, half shark villain, the picture that came to most people's mind was a muscled body, with well-formed abs. That could lead to some dissapointment when seeing King Shark live and in the flesh, for even if it was true that he was strong, his abdomen didn't have the expected chocolate bar shape but was rather formed in a bonbon-like manner- being that the exact words Constantine had used to describe him a long time ago-.

But John, somehow, liked that body, that skin that couldn't decide between being soft and rugged, those muscles whose shape could be guessed, even if the stomach area was slightly larger than one would expect in a muscleman. And this liking he had took to King Shark's body could be observed now in the way he had kept caressing him, now without the need of a guide, in how he looked at his chest, arms and shoulders biting his lower lip, and on the sigh he exhaled when, finaly, King Shark dingned to touch him.

Maybe it would be important to point out that King Shark didnt touch his arm, or his cheek, choosing the much more direct approach of bringing his hand to the man's crotch, pressing with surprising gentleness for a creature capable of tearing out limbs from a single bite.

Constantine heard a soft laugh coming from his partner, and knowing he had lost that round, pressed his forhead again the shark's chest. Shark king, far from acceptin his rendition as the end of that scene, took it as an invitation to continue and didn't hesitate to press again, beginning to rub that organ that was starting to harden between his fingers.

—You're evil —complained Constantine, but the trembling on his voice and the sigh that accompanied his words took out all credibility from his supposed inconformity.

—I know —smiled King Shark —Are you going to do anything at all or must I take care of everything?

Before this aggravation, Constantine clicked his tongue and held King Shark's shoulders, pushing him with the intent of throwing him against the bed. He stood over him, knees pinned deep into the matress ,each one on one side of the villain's hips, and placed his hands on his chest again, looking for a supporting point while the room stopped spinning arround him. He had moved way too fast and wasn´t still completely sober.

—I'm sure someone in Japan has drawn something similar to this.

—Hmn? —King Shark looked at him, raising an eyebrow (again, the concept of "eyebrow" is kind of blurred in an hybrid like him), placing an elbow on the pillow to leave his cheek over his closed fist —I don't think I want to find out how you know about that.

—There's something called the Internet —Constantine mocked him while sitting on the other man's hips —There are lots of cats and lots of porn.

—I'm not so sure if "cats" and "porn" are the best descriptives you can find to sell a product —he smilled with a satisfied grunt when Constantine started grinding against him.

—Well —the sorcerer's breathing was starting to hitch, but this didn't prevent him from continuing with his speech. He rised, now placing his hands over King shark's bent knees, who now had his heels on the matress, and could move more freely over him, noticing how things were starting to liven up —. I haven't seen cat porn of course, although i'm sure it exists, but in japan they have a lot of imagination when it comes to putting cat ears and a tail on their cartoon girls.

—You're starting to worry me with all your knowledge of japanese porn.

—And i haven't even begun with the tentacles.

—Okay, that's enough chatter —King Shark stated.

He then put his hands on Constantine's hips and took advantage of the support they offered to mark a steadier, faster pace, pressing his body much more than the sorcerer was before. Hearing a badly contained moan managed to finally settle his erection, or rather, erections.

The first time Constantine had seen King Shark naked he had felt a mix of fascination and surprise. While he was deciding on one of the two reactions, he had thought of a documentary he had seen one morning inbetween cheetos, beer,and tobacco smoke about various sea critters' mating habits, including sharks. 

He hadn't given any more thought to that documentary until tonight, but then he noticed he had payed more attention to it than what he initially thought. It seemed like male sharks had two reproductive organs, even though they only used one during the act.

On their first time, Constantine wondered if he would bite his back and throw him to the ground, arching his body and penetrating him fast with one of his two dicks. Truth be told, the mental image had excited him much more than he was willing to recognise, but things escalated a different way and he didn't take long to find ou that, unlike real sharks, King Shark did use both of his sexual organs.

He'd never admit to this either, but he liked it more that way.

Of course, that wasn't what Constantine was thinking right now. He'd much rather concentrate on thos fingers that, with much more care than any observer might have thought, were now slipping into his body coated in spit, looking to, probably, make sure that the human's hips would take the next round, or maybe just to extend the foreplay for a little longer.

In that moment, when pleasure was starting to be painfully noticeable, Constantine's phone made a stellar aparition in a magnificent attempt of destroying the mood completely. The man ,yet again, pressed his hand to King Shark's chest , searching for balance to get close to the nightstand and evaluate who the caller was and if it was urgent or not, because a call at that hour of the night could only be a cry for help or an accidental butt-call from someone in another timezone where the sun still shone in less intempestive hours.

Either way he never found out because King Shark, obviously angry at the interruption, didn't only take the phone and smashed it on the wall in front of him, breaking it in the process, but also made Constantine turn arround to get on top of him again, probably, as to dominate him better during that phase of the night.

Sadly the shark didn't notice there was no bed left , so Constantine fell to the floor and, having been holding on to King Shark, the villain fell over, dragging the blankets along with him.

In a knot of arms, legs and bedsheets, their gazes met. After a couple seconds of dead silence they let out a joint burst of laughter. Constantine then looked at him and leaned over to kiss him, a strange gesture given the lack of lips, but that King Shark didn't have an issue to reciprocate by sticking out his tongue, which made Constantine do the same, rubbing them together.

A bite in the human's arm followed, a soft bite that would later leave a curious mark on his skin. That mark was soon accompanied by another one on his side, and a final one on his leg, and King Shark stood over Constantine, kneeling before him. She saw him laying on the ground, with a wet erection that demanded attention and a smile on his face that seemed to beg for more affectionate gestures.

He picked him up from the waist again and raised him to, this time, land him on his knees in front of the bed, in which Constantine didn't take long to put his hands on, especially when he felt King Shark was prying open his legs.

—Daddy shark doo doo doo doo doo doo —hummed Constantine, but that ridiculous children's song saw itself interrupted by a moan much louder than he would've like to produce when King Shark rammed into him without warning.

His hands wrapped arround the under-sheet, his arms trembled and his chest finally sank against the matress when he felt not one, but two intrussions inside of him. That had took him by surprise because normally, at least at the beginning, King Shark penetrated him with only one of his erections, and placed the other one between his thighs for him to press against him in some sort of intercrural sex. If there was another round after that, it was another story.

This time, however, he had set the bar high, and Constantine couldn't help to open his mouth in a new moan while his lover fucked him mercilessly, letting himself inside of him with two dicks at the same time.

He felt himself nearing an orgasm much sooner than he was used to, but King shark, forseeing this, prevented him from coming before time with a harder bite on his other shoulder. His teeth sank on Constantine's skin enough to let out a couple drops of blood, and for the pain to keep him in the game a while longer.

He held on to his hips and rhytmically moved in and out of him slowly at first, concentrating more in how Constantine tightened up and trembled under him. Then, without a previous warning, he rammed harder and faster into him, burying himself inside of the other as much as possible, and lowered himself down to get closer to his ear

—Are you on cloud nine yet? —he whispered

—A...almost... —Constantine stuttered, his mouth half-open against the bed.

—Say you love me —rdered King Shark, and when he didn't recieve an answer, played the same card again, ramming into him with increased strength, making Constantine let out another way too high moan for what he was accustomed to. —Say it, John. Say you love me.

—Fuck, i love you —Constantine gave up, making King Shark smile with a satisfied look on his face.

—I know —muttered the shark this time, petting Constantine's head while running his fingers through his hair.

He approached him again to rub the tip of his nose (or snout; again, it's difficult to specify) against his cheek in a gesture of affection which gave a huge contrast with the movements that followed and ended not only with a collection of pants and white splatters all over the bedsheets, but also with Constantine slipping down to the floor, half unconscious.

King Shark looked at him lying down there, with his legs open wide enough to see the semen dripping down his thighs and the wounds on his shoulders and sides, and smiled to himself, also tired.

He picked him up once again and carried him to the tub.

When, some hours later, Constantine woke up, he felt like he had been ran over by a truck. His head, back, and lower area in general hurt, he had a certain itchiness in his throat and felt scratches all over him.

He didn't take long to remember that they weren't scratches, but bites, and with that thought came an outburst of memories that included a complete and utter loss of dignity at the hands of that damned King Shark.

He punched the matress once and tried to stand up. A horrible decission, for if it was true that his body hurt before, now it felt like it was screaming and cursing at him. He let himself fall over his bed, took a big breath, and tried again, furrowing his brow when he finally managed to sit down.

The bedroom was a complete mess, with dirty bedsheets lying all over the floor, and bits and pieces of his mobile phone looking at him with remorse from the other side of the room. All of this joining his aching mortal cage to remind him, and he felt this reminder came with mockery and laughter, that last night wasn't a wet dream caused by the alcohol.

When he could rise for good , the first thing he did was go to the window to finish that pack of smokes which sole survivor had been left untouched last night arround the two dozen fallen soldiers that had originally filled it.

—Oh wow, am I that predictable? —he groaned when he saw, over the pack, and not on the nightstand or the fridge, but over the damned pack, a note from King Shark that simply said "Love you too", followed by a scribble of a smile which Constantine wasn't sure if it tried to imitate a shark's , or the Chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

He imagined it was a shark's, but these were mere suppositions given the context.

Leaving bad jokes aside, he took the cigarette and put it between his lips, lighting it with a match. 

After the first drag, he let out a small giggle and took out the note again to read it a couple more times.


End file.
